


Bond

by SleepInsomnia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, DorotheaxBernadetta, Escape, F/F, Female x Female, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Prison Escape, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepInsomnia/pseuds/SleepInsomnia
Summary: Dorothea wanting to befriend and get to know Bernadetta better until they were ambushed and Bernadetta gets kidnapped. Not wanting anyone to slow her down, Dorothea goes on her own to find Bernadetta.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Dorothea looked around the classroom and realized Bernadetta was once again, not in class. She picked up the clipboard and realized she had been missing too many days. The commoner placed the clipboard down on the desk and left the classroom. It was empty outside since everyone was inside the classroom listening to the professor. She saw the knights guarding the entrance and other rooms. She walked into the dormitory and approached Bernadetta’s room. Dorothea got closer to the door to listen for noises. After a moment of silence, she gently knocked on the door but got no response.

“Bernadetta? Open the door please.”

“Uhhh! There’s no one home!”

Dorothea rolled her eyes and shook her head. How could there be no one home if someone said something? She took a deep breath and placed her hand on her hip tapping her foot impatiently.

“Bernadetta, I’m not stupid! I know you’re in there! The door doesn’t talk on its own!”

“I-I-I was sleeping!”

Dorothea had an annoyed look on her face but remembered Bernadetta was suffering from trauma she experienced from the past which was why she isolated herself from everyone. The commoner knew her self esteem was very low due to the tragic events with her father. She calmed herself down.

“I just want to talk Bernadetta, as your friend, I’m very worried about you.”

“F-F-FRIEND!? YOU WILL BE MY FRIEND!?”

Dorothea was confused.

“I thought we were-“ She figured Bernadetta thought she wouldn’t want to be friends with her. “Were already friends Bernadetta.”

“OH! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT HEAR ME!?”

Dorothea formed a smile.

“I did not hear anything Bernadetta, please open up.”

Bernadetta swallowed hard and stood up out of her seat to approach her door. She was shaking since she was nervous. The noble slowly opened her door revealing the commoner warmly smiling. Bernadetta’s frown faded away once she saw Dorothea’s smile.

“Come out Bernadetta, I want to see your eyes sparkle in the sun.”

Bernadetta’s mouth slightly opened from that response. She looked down then reluctantly came out of her room. The sun was so bright as she stepped out with her hand out to block the sun. She put her hand down once she got used to the sunlight. She was still scared inside though. Dorothea noticed she was slightly shaking.

“Lets go to the garden together to look at the flowers, shall we?”

“Yes, yes please!”

Dorothea and walked with Bernadetta to the garden. She noticed the noble was following her close from behind with his hands placed together next to her chin. Its like she was hiding from everyone. At the garden, Bernadetta moved away from Dorothea and walked over to the flowers. She picked up a rose and sniffed it. Her heart started pounding normally and her shaking stopped. The commoner reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of candy.

“Are you feeling better now?”

Bernadetta turned her body around and nodded.

“T-Thank you…”

“We should chat together more, just you and I.”

“Y-You’re not embarrassed around me!?”

“Why would I be embarrassed around you Bernie?”

“Well….I-I-I ruin everything…”

Dorothea got closer to Bernadetta and lifted up her chin to look into her eyes. The commoner could see sorrow in her eyes and knew she was still hurting. Letting go of the past wasn’t an easy task.

“Bernie, I don’t ever want to hear you say something bad about yourself again.”

“I-I-I c-can’t-“

The commoner pulled Bernadetta into an embrace.

“Bernie…”

The noble was shocked but returned the embrace. She wasn’t expecting that. Bernadetta felt her eyes becoming watery.

“My father told me to never speak to a commoner! He nearly killed a boy that I befriended that was a commoner!”

“Listen Bernie, your father is not here right now. If I ever see your father if he’s still alive, him and I will have a talk and I won’t be nice about it.”

“N-NO DOROTHEA! HE WILL KILL YOU! I’M NOT WORTH YOUR LIFE!”

Dorothea placed her hands on Bernadetta’s shoulders.

“As long as your heart keeps beating, you have a purpose. You are a LIFE and don’t forget that!”

“D-Dorothea…”

“There you two are! Hurry up! Were preparing to move out!”

“We’ll be right there Edelgard!”

Bernadetta started shaking.

“No, I can’t go!”

“Stay by my side Bernie.”

* * *

Edelgard’s army was traveling on foot. The professor was leading the way cautiously. She looked carefully for booby traps. The squad was close together looking around the forest carefully. Edelgard took point while holding her axe. She raised her arm up making the squad stop. She knew something wasn’t right. As she stepped closer, she whipped her head back shouting at her troops.

“Incoming flash grenade!”

A grenade ball was tossed in the middle of the squad blinding them. Dorothea felt ringing in her ears and she was crouched down with her eyes closed. She could not hear anything. A fireball then blasted on the ground hitting some troops. Now smoke was blocking her view. Byleth dashed over jumping over the fire and slashed the enemy down.

“Is everyone all right!?”

Caspar and Ferdinand sighed in relief.

“Were so lucky that fireball wasn’t powerful.”

Dorothea looked around carefully and saw that Bernadetta was nowhere to be seen. She counted everyone again and realized the noble was gone. She figured she got into panic mode and sprinted away.

“Bernie!?”

Edelgard glared at Dorothea and whispered.

“Keep your voice down, Dorothea!”

The commoner looked around the path and saw Bernadetta’s ancient bow on the ground. She quickly picked it up and saw blood on the handle.

“Oh no…..Bernie….”

“Where is Bernadetta?”

“She was here….”

“I HAVE THE GIRL!”

Dorothea whipped her head and saw a bandit holding Bernadetta hostage. The bandit had a dagger against the noble’s neck. She was crying her eyes out. The commoner felt her blood boil and dashed over carelessly.

“DOROTHEA!”

“YOU LET HER GO!”

Bernadetta screamed in pain as the bandit was lightly cutting her flesh on her neck. Dorothea immediately stopped and clenched her teeth together. She had to figure out a way to save Bernadetta. The bandit was laughing.

“You actually care about this _thing!?”_

Dorothea huffed.

“She is not a _thing;_ she is my best friend!”

“Drop your weapons and I’ll let her go free.”

The commoner hesitated but dropped her weapons. Her troops were coming together from behind. Edelgard stepped in and smirked.

“You’re outnumbered. It will be foolish of you to try to take us all down at once.”

“Am I!?”

The bandit snapped his fingers and a group of bandits came out from their hiding spots aiming their crossbows at the army.

“You spoke to soon my lady. I have to say, I would hate to be in your army because I would lose my life to soon.”

Edelgard glared at the bandit as he started laughing so hard.

“What should we do with them sire?”

“Hm…”

The bandit tossed Bernadetta against other bandits that laughed while tying her hands behind her back. Bernadetta was crying her eyes out and screaming Dorothea’s name. The bandits laughed and tossed the noble inside the wagon cage. The leader dangerously approached Dorothea seeing flame in her eyes. He shook his head and stabbed her abdominal making her groan in pain then punched her face knocking her on the ground. Her hat came off and the bandit took it.

“DOROTHEA!”

The commoner was clutching her wound while groaning in pain. Edelgard and Byleth were shot by crossbow arrows multiple times. The leader snapped his fingers again and the mages cast arcfire and thoron against the army. The rest of the bandits took the army’s weapons and valuables if they had any. The army was severally wounded. Byleth watched as Dorothea stood up with the strength she had left as the bandits road the wagon away. She chased after the wagon even though she was losing blood. An archer saw Dorothea chasing after them. He stood up from his seat and fired a couple of arrows until they shot her leg causing her to crash on the ground. Byleth and Petra quickly came to her side since they weren’t that wounded. Petra did not even have a scratch on her. Byleth had armor on so the arrows had no effect.

* * *

Dorothea slowly opened her eyes and realized she was inside a tent. She winced in pain as she tried to sit up. Byleth was sitting next to her and gently pushed her to lie down.

“You need to rest.”

Dorothea shook her head.

“I can’t rest, I need to rescue Bernadetta…”

“You can’t rescue her in this condition.”

“I can’t have anyone slowing me down professor, I need to find her!”

“If you go out in this condition and alone, you will be an easy target. We need to stick together.”

“We stuck together and almost got killed professor!”

“Yes, we did but were figuring out a new strategy to our next destination.”

“You mean, were not going to rescue Bernadetta!?”

“She’s probably executed by now. If our troops die, we move on.”

Dorothea shook her head and couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I don’t know if an arrow struck your head but we never leave our troops behind!”

“Get some rest Dorothea, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

The professor left her tent. Once it was dark, Dorothea packed her stuff and left her campsite without waking anyone. She would find Bernadetta by herself even though she knew the risk of dying was high but she did not care. She just cared about rescuing her best friend.

“Bernadetta, I will find you.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback._

_“Bernadetta, I want you to learn this!”_

_Bernadetta was shaking violently._

_“I can’t do it! I’m not good enough!”_

_Caspar sighed and took a deep breath._

_“One of these days, your weapons will break and you will have to use hand-to-hand combat!”_

_“W-What’s the point of using my fist if the enemy wears armor!”_

_“I’ll teach you! Get on the ground again.”_

_Bernadetta got on the ground._

_“You said the enemy was on top holding your hands down right?”_

_“Yes…”_

_Caspar got on top and held both her hands above her head._

_“This is a poor move that you can easily get out of.”_

_“H-How!?”_

_“I’m holding both your arms down; how else could I attack? Use my head or punch you in the face with one hand?”_

_“It’s still scary!”_

_“Size does not matter in Jiu Jitsu! If you’re battling someone who is not skilled in Jiu Jitsu, you are a weapon! Focus!”_

_Bernadetta kept silent._

_“Buck your hips and push me off!”_

_The noble bucked her hips and pushed Caspar over her. She wrapped her arms around his back then grabbed his left arm while doing the 2 on 1 technique then rolled him over. She used her palm against his chin then made a run for it._

_“Good!”_

_Bernadetta warmly smiled and clenched her fist since she was starting to feel empowered._

_“Lets practice choke holds!”_

_Bernadetta hated choke holds._

_“You have to know this Bernie! If some horny man is on top while strangling you, you need to learn how to escape from it! He can feel powerful all he wants but with this technique, you are powerful!”_

_“I know….”_

_“Lets do it!”_

_Caspar pushed Bernadetta on the ground while gripping her throat. Bernie grunted and used her right hand to grip Caspar’s left arm. Caspar was still gripping her throat while snarling. She used her left arm to grip his right shoulder and moved her left foot against his hip then moved her right leg around his head then pivot her body. She moved her left leg around his face then slammed both her legs down while pulling his arm. Caspar taught her arm bar, flying arm bar, flying triangle, triangle choke, some sweeps, heel hook, and other defenses against bigger opponents._

_“ARRGH!”_

_Bernadetta immediately let go. Caspar laughed and patted Bernie’s shoulder._

_“You got it! When you get the enemy in that situation, break his damn arm or kill him!”_

_The noble nodded in response._

_“Lets practice some more self-defense!”_

_After practicing more self-defense techniques, Bernadetta had to call a medic since she accidentally put Caspar to sleep. Caspar picked up Bernadetta and had her over his shoulder while her arm was wrapped around tightly around his throat._

* * *

“I hope Bernedetta is okay…”

Dorothea whipped her head and raised her arm once she heard movement of someone running. She put her hand down once she realized it was Caspar. The noble panted heavily and shook his head.

“You think you can have all the fun!?”

“Is it just you that is coming?”

Caspar looked behind and then turned back raising his arms.

“Seems like it and you should know better than to go alone even when your wounds aren’t fully healed!”

Dorothea pretended she did not hear him and changed the subject.

“Do you have a weapon?”

“Yes, its behind my back and I have my ground fighting skills to.”

Dorothea smiled and remembered when Bernie put him to sleep by accident.

“You taught her well.”

Caspar and Dorothea continued walking together.

“When are you going to come to my training sessions? Grounding fighting is a powerful self-defense and I’m encouraging all women in our platoon to join!”

“If we make it out alive, I will start joining your training sessions.”

“You promise?”

Dorothea smiled and nodded. Caspar noticed there was a trail.

“Lets follow it!”

Caspar noticed Dorothea was wearing high heels.

“Have you been practicing those round house kicks because those heels you have could kill someone if done correctly.”

* * *

Bernedatta was sitting inside the cage with her hands bind behind her back. Her thoughts were racing and her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. The images of Dorothea getting shot were haunting her. She hoped her friend was safe and wouldn’t come find her.

“Don’t find me Dorothea, I’m not worth anyone’s life….”

She felt her eyes becoming watery.

“You almost died because of me…”

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

“I know she’s still alive and she can defend herself since she broke men’s arms! Now it’s my turn! I hope Caspar’s training will help….”

Bernadetta noticed the wagon stopped moving. She swallowed hard once she saw so many dead bodies on the land. She had no idea where she was taken to. The noble saw the bandits opening the wagon and harshly dragged her out. She was thrown over a bandit’s shoulder. Bernie kept silent since whining would just make them laugh. The noble could hear screams from far away echoing from whatever she was being taken to. She figured it was a dungeon since she saw so many cell rooms. It was dim inside the dungeon and she could hear the sounds of torture weapons being used. Bernadetta was led inside a room and was placed next to a wooden pole. The bandit’s cut the rope and tied her arms behind the pole.

“What should we do to her?”

“Hm….I wonder how delicious she would taste if we cooked her alive.”

The noble’s eyes widened in horror.

“Haha! Look how scared she is! Aww!”

“Your friends will never come back for you!”

“Lets see if she can fight! She probably only knows the cat fight!”

The two bandits cut the rope and let her hands free. Bernie placed her hands together and pretended to be scared.

“Aww. She’s so scared!”

Bernie whimpered and started stepping back until she was pressed against the wall. The bandit had his hand on her throat. The noble was shaking violently.

“You’re such a shrimp and a weakling.”

The noble waited until the timing was right and pushed his hand out of the way then locked her arm around his neck. She held her right hand to lock it in place. The bandit grunted and began walking backwards while Bernie continued stepping forward until he finally fell limp. Bernie smiled since Caspar’s training was very effective.

“What!? He lost to a weakling!?”

The bandit grunted as he dangerously approached the noble with his axe swinging down. Bernie moved to the left while grabbing his wrist and shoulder. She controlled his wrist and had him pierce the axe into his leg making him scream in pain. She pounded against the back of his head then twisted his neck before kneeing him into the face. She then twisted his arm and threw him over her shoulder. She pulled his arm all the way up and pressed against his arm with her knees. The bandit screamed on top of his lungs once Bernie broke his arm. The noble smiled and picked up the keys on the floor. She grabbed the axe and tomahawk just in case. She was on high alert since any bandit could come. The noble pulled her hood over face but knew what she was wearing wasn’t a good disguise. She entered the dungeon hallway and saw many dead bodies inside the cells. It seemed like the bandits had kidnapped and tortured many people. Bernie jumped once she heard a loud scream. The scream sounded so familiar. The noble dashed through the dim hallway until the screaming was becoming louder.

“AHHHHH!”

Bernie peeked through the cell bars while on her tippy toes and could see another solider tied to a table while being burned with an iron pole. The bandit was laughing while burning the young man’s flesh. He tossed the pole and got out a knife.

“N-NO! NO MORE! WHAAAA!”

Bernie ducked once she saw the bandit cutting the young man’s flesh.

“Think Bernie! What can I do!?”

She licked her lips and knocked on the cell door.

“Huh!? Why are you knocking!? Just come in!”

The bandit shrugged and began cutting the young man’s flesh off. The screams of pain were haunting Bernie’s ears. She tried knocking again. The bandit was annoyed and placed his torture weapons down as he angrily approached the cell door. As he opened it to step out, Bernie swung the axe against his face that killed him instantly. She sighed in relief and entered the room seeing the young man bleeding. He was severally injured and noticed many burns on his body. She went back to the corpse and ripped off his clothing that did not have any blood. She realized the young man was from the Blue Lions House.

“Ashe…”

“Huh!? Whose there!?”

Ashe had two swollen black eyes so it was hard to see. He whimpered and just lied there hopelessly.

“Oh goddesses, it hurts!”

Bernie tried wrapping the piece of clothing around his wounds that were bleeding. She cut the rope to free his arms. Ashe tried moving his body but couldn’t since he was very weak. The noble tried helping him sit up. As she helped him sit up, Bernie went outside the cell room and dragged the corpse into the room. She dragged him into the corner so no one would be able to see if the door was closed. She closed the door once she heard someone coming. Bernie hid by the corner while Ashe was lying on the table. The bandit shrugged and walked away through the hallway. Ashe stood up and grabbed the weapon the ground which was an axe. He wanted his bow and arrow though. He covered his mouth from making noise. It hurt to move. Bernie came over and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"I'm Bernadetta, we don't have to be friends but we need to cooperate."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

Caspar noticed a campsite was nearby.

"She must be inside that dungeon area."

Dorothea hid behind the tree and looked seeing some bandits going inside the dungeon.

"I rather be stealthy then bring attention."

"No problem! Focus on choke holds!"

Caspar quickly taught Dorothea choke holds.

"It is a good self-defense move!"

The two friends nodded and checked their surroundings before making a move. The crouched and began approaching the dungeon. Caspar grabbed Dorothea's shoulder.

"Let me go first!"

Dorothea moved out of the way while Caspar began walking down the stairs quietly.


End file.
